Dominance
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Shulk sneeking into the men's locker to have his way with Robin while he was showering. [Sexual Content] [ShulkxRobin]


_Warning: This story contains out of character, yaoi, strong sexual content, boy love, and non-story related._

* * *

Robin sighed as he placed his hand against the blue wall. He was naked inside the men's locker room showering. The tactician relaxed his body and let the hot water fall on him. He slightly opened his mouth and folded his wet hair back. Robin looked at his body seeing many bite marks from Shulk. Shulk claimed him as his property. He traced the bite mark on his forearm.

Robin had multiple hand prints on his behind from Shulk slapping him. The tactician remembered Shulk losing control and he slapped his bottom so hard that a red hand print was on him for a couple of months. Shulk would always lose control. The homs acted like an animal when it came to sex. His hands would always grip and squeeze the tactician's bottom. He loved being dominant.

Robin turned the faucet off making the water stop falling on him. He wiped his face then stood there thinking. He did not realize the homs was behind him with his clothes off. His face was covered in lust. The homs locked the door Robin was in so no one would disturb them. Robin's legs were slightly spread apart. This gave the homs the advantage to enter him. Shulk stepped closer and grabbed his erection. He poked the head into Robin's entrance making him gasp. The tactician whipped his head in shock. He did not know Shulk was behind him. Shulk growled pressing the head deeper into his entrance making Robin yelp. His head was inside but not his full twelve-inch penis. Robin felt himself being pressed against the wall. He turned his head so he could see Shulk's horny face. Shulk pressed himself against Robin's wet body and forcefully pushed the rest of his penis inside making Robin cry out his name. Shulk bit Robin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Robin's tummy. He growled beneath Robin's ear. Robin knew what he wanted him to do.

The tactician bent his body and held the railings that were in front of him. Shulk gripped Robin's hips making him gasp and began ramming into him. The homs squeezed his lover's behind and watched as his penis would come out then disappear inside Robin. He shut his eyes and let out his loud moans. He loved this. The warm and tight feeling around his penis felt so good. Shulk slapped his bottom hard making Robin yelp. Robin tried moving back trying to keep up with Shulk. The homs was too fast. Shulk was going in a fast pace. His growling and moaning filled the shower room. The sound of the skin slapping together echoes through the room.

Robin pulled away making the homs growl. He was still horny. Robin pressed himself against the wall and stared at Shulk's body. He could feel the thrusting sensation in his behind. The homs stood there staring at every part of Robin's body. Each part he stared at, his erection grew bigger and was sticking straight up. Robin grinned as he tried moving passed the homs who kept blocking the way. The tactician stared at his bobbing erection that twitched and moved each step the homs made. He imagined Shulk chasing after him with his erection whipping left and right. Robin turned his body around and knelt down. Shulk moved closer and moaned once Robin's behind was rubbing against his shaft. Robin continued his teasing and waited until Shulk was distracted. The homs closed his eyes and let out his moans. The tactician then tied a bell around Shulk's penis. He wanted to play a game. Robin then ran off hiding. Shulk growled. He knew what Robin wanted him to do and gladly accepted.

Robin wrapped a towel around his body. He entered the gym room and rolled a mat on the floor. He giggled once he heard the bell ringing knowing Shulk was nearby. He placed a pillow down and heard the door open revealing the homs. The homs yanked the bell off and tossed it. He was about ready to tackle Robin and rip that towel off. Robin stood up and let the towel drop just to tease Shulk. The homs got dangerously closer. Robin pointed to the mat encouraging Shulk to lay down. Shulk obeyed. He had his legs spread apart. The tactician positioned himself over his lover's manhood. He grabbed his manhood and began lowering himself down. He let out a light moan as he filled himself up. Shulk reached his arms letting Robin interlace their fingers together. He smiled knowing how tiny Robin's hands were. The homs waited until the timing was right then rolled Robin over so he was on bottom. Shulk grinned. He loved being dominant. He saw things differently with Robin on top. The tactician pouted making Shulk kiss his lips.

"You never let me be on top." Robin said.

"You're always on bottom." Shulk said. "Unless you can prove to me that you're dominant."

Robin poked Shulk's nose.

"How am I supposed to prove myself into being dominant if you know my every move?"

Shulk chuckled and kissed Robin's lips.

"What are you going to do? Ride me?"

Robin blushed.

"What else you want me to do!?"

Shulk whispered beneath Robin's ear.

"Something naughty."

"Like what?"

Shulk bit Robin's earlobe.

"You know what. I've seen you imagine it."

Robin's face turned all red making Shulk laugh. The homs got off Robin and sat on a chair with his legs spread apart. The tactician stood up and walked over climbing on his legs. He turned his body around so his back was facing the homs. Robin positioned himself above the homs' erection and began to lower himself down. Shulk growled and slammed Robin down making him cry out. He loved doing that just to make himself feel powerful. Shulk leaned back against the chair and relaxed his body. He got a good view of Robin's back and lower bottom. The homs grinned and folded his arms behind his head. Robin adjusted himself and felt his arms being pulled over until he felt a muscular chest. Shulk loved the sight of Robin's body. He could see the slight muscle curves. His body was slender. The homs saw all of his bite marks on his lover's body. Robin felt like he was comfortable and began moving his hips. He closed his eyes letting out his moans as began moving up and down on Shulk's manhood. Shulk bit his lip to prevent from moaning. He closed one eye. He watched his penis disappear into Robin's entrance. Soon, his penis became slick from Robin's juices. Shulk did not want to lose. He continued biting his lip and tried holding his semen in. Robin began rocking himself back and forth. The tactician began stroking himself making Shulk hiss. The homs reached over grabbing Robin's erection and began stroking him. Robin held onto Shulk's hand for support. The tactician adjusted himself. Shulk was leaning down more. Robin placed his free hand on Shulk's thigh and began bouncing on him roughly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Shulk's eyes widen. The moaning escaping Robin's mouth was putting him at the edge. The sweat on Robin's body was making Shulk lose control over himself. Lust was taking over him. The homs spread his legs apart and gripped Robin's hips making gasp. He turned his head seeing Shulk's horny face. He evilly grinned lifting his lover all the way to the head then slammed him down.

"AHHHH! SHULK!"

Shulk wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled him down. He bit his lover's shoulder as he began thrusting in and out. Robin could feel his lover's balls slapping him. The homs rammed in and out aiming for that sweet spot. Robin's arms were trapped were Shulk was hugging him.

"SHULK!"

Shulk grinned. He hit Robin's sweet spot. He increased his pace constantly hitting that sweet spot earning him more screams.

"S-SHULK!"

Precum was coming out of Robin's manhood and he eventually came crying out his lover's name. Shulk melt himself reaching his climax. He grunted and gave one last hard thrust before releasing his seed. The tactician felt his insides being filled with his lover's hot semen. The homs finally calmed down. The release felt so good. He slowly pulled himself out. His seed was flowing out of Robin's entrance.

"You're one horny homs!" Robin panted.

Shulk smiled and caught his lover's lips. He was still holding him in his arms.

"I love you. I'm sorry for being a brute..."

Robin smiled and nuzzled his nose against his lover's cheek.

"It's okay Shulky. I love it when you're turned on."

Both males shared a long passionate kiss.

"When can I dominate you?"

Shulk evilly grinned.

"Never, you're always on bottom."


End file.
